1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a visible light communication apparatus and a method for manufacturing a visible light communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional visible light communication apparatus proposed includes a light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source and transmits a communication signal by modulating the intensity of illumination light emitted by the light source. Since the visible light communication apparatus transmits the communication signal by modulating the intensity of illumination light, no appliance (such as an infrared-ray communication apparatus) dedicated to transmitting the communication signal is required. Application of the visible light, communication apparatus to a ubiquitous information system in an underground mall, for example, is under consideration because the use of the light-emitting diode as the illumination light source enables electric power conservation.
There is a conventional visible light communication apparatus which, by having a simple circuit for communication added to an illumination apparatus, can modulate output light with a high degree of fidelity according to a high-frequency optical communication signal (for example, see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1): Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-69505).
With a circuit added to the illumination apparatus, addition of not only the function of transmitting a communication signal by modulating the intensity of illumination light, but also a communication function for transmitting and receiving communication signals through radio waves (for example, radio wave beacon transmission function) or a function of dimming or turning on and off the light source via a wireless module is desired.